


Everyday Melancholy

by solaarii



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaarii/pseuds/solaarii
Summary: Miku likes going through the motions, but her routine ends when a friend goes through a break up and she gets dragged into an unwanted reunion with the past,orBeing a mother was never her plan.





	1. Terrible Pick Up

"Mom! Mommy!"

 

Go away. Go. Away. She doesn't want you. She doesn't need you. Stop calling out to her like you both matter.

 

"Mommy, please, wait!"

 

She'll never wait. She'll keep walking faster and faster until she's in her car and driving away. The keys were jingling in her hand, her eyes aren't even on you, and she's just within reach of the door.

 

"M-Mommy, you're too fast!"

 

The little girl fell and not once did she look back to check on her. Instead, she heard the gentle voice of someone weak and insignificant cooing the child.

 

"Mommy's not feeling well." An excuse. A terrible, terrible excuse. She's feeling fine. She's feeling great! What she isn't feeling is being a mother. "Let's go back home."

 

"B-But I wanna have dinner with m-mommy too!"

 

Listen, kid, she doesn't want to have dinner with you. She doesn't want to see you or hear you or eat with you or even be in the same place as you. That's why she's getting in the car. That's why she has the key in the ignition. That's why she has her hands on the wheel, and her foot's pressing on the gas.

 

"Mommy, wait!"

 

The revv of the engine drowned the child's pleas and the screech of tires silenced any further words.

 

And not once, did she look back.

 

* * *

 

"You look like shit."

 

…Is probably not the most glorious thing to wake up to, but it gets the job done, and, well, Miku wasn't up to fighting back. So instead of retorting in a way that'd make her peers proud and establish her as a tasteful adult, she reached a hand out from under the covers and flipped her friend off. She didn't need to peek to see the eye roll as a response since the moment of silence told her everything.

 

Aside from the oh-so-obvious sarcastic retort she was going to receive, there wasn't a single bone in her body that wanted to escape her warm bed. The pillow was just as absorbing and fluffy, and she sunk into her mattress enough to curl up in her rut. Also, her head was heavy with the latest story her subconscious decided to tell her. Bleh. That was a memory she wanted to keep dug down and hidden away.

 

"C'mon, Mi-Mi, let's wake up that midget body of yours."

 

And thankfully, her friend was able to do that for her with ease.

 

The covers getting tugged immediately alarmed her fight or flight responses and she took hold of the comforter. She groaned. Her fingers digging into fabric as though it were life or death and were glowing red at the resistance her friend was putting up. Another groan of noncompliance. She yanked it back over her and hacked out a puff of breath when her friend toppled on her.

 

"Get off!" Miku groaned, shoving the other off from underneath the comforter. "You're ruining my sleep!"

 

Not like she had a great one, but it's better than being awake.

 

"Mi-Mi, it's three in the afternoon!" her friend informed, squirming to get up from the bed only to slip and get smacked. Grumbling, she pushed down on Miku, using her as a support to get back on her feet. Doing so enacted a yelp, but she didn't care seeing as how the lazy roommate beneath the blanket was acting like a brat. "You need to get up already!"

 

"Lu-Lu, it's my day off!" Miku argued as she finally whipped herself up with the blanket flying off her. Her hair was a mess, having fallen out from its inadequate bun made at three in the morning, and there were bags under her eyes that could put the night sky to shame. "And I came home really late so I'd appreciate it if you could let me have some much needed alone time."

 

"Aren't nurses supposed to have hospitable attitudes to people who got hurt?" Luka inquired with a childish pout. It definitely didn't fit with the woman's adult face and the fact that she had on loads of makeup on. She looked like a model already without the rouge lipstick and dark eyeshadow, but leave it to her roommate to go above and beyond. Miku guessed that she must've gotten back from her receptionist job just now. Tsk. Knowing Luka, she could land a gig as some model or actress if she walked outside instead of staying behind a desk.

 

Groaning, Miku didn't have the energy to deal with Luka's childish behavior and fell back, pulling the covers over her head. "Only applies to people who're hurt, Lu-Lu," she spat, burying herself deeper into her mattress. Unfortunately, life didn't want to make falling back asleep easy and so, the older woman was pushing and pulling the teal-haired woman, invoking a slew of swears that'd make sailors cry.

 

"But Mi-Mi…!" Luka cried, annoyingly. "I am hurt! Teru broke up with me last night!" Miku felt her bury her face into her side, and she squirmed, trying to fend her off. Without any pause or relent, the nurse dragged her hands across her face and groaned sharply.

 

"You guys break up at least once a month! It's fine!" she screeched, sleep deprivation eating away at her sanity. She was definitely not awake enough to deal with this melodramatic on and off relationship that even middle school students would think was over the top. Sure, it made for hilarious stories when Luka gets drunk and goes into a intoxicated rage. However, she was without any sort of alcohol and not in a bar, so this wasn't wanted in the least.

 

Ready to go back to sleep with the knowledge that they'll get back together after a week of attempted awkwardness, Miku froze. Now, Luka was someone who spoke her mind. Others saw it as a daring charm point but Miku? Miku saw it as troubling. Nothing but ludicrous and thrifty suggestions left that mouth of hers that drained her energy more than an overtime work shift. Typically, she'd tune out the older woman's attempts of getting her out of her shell, but it was really hard to do that when she was crying.

 

Luka Megurine, crying.

 

She's produced enough crocodile tears since college to fill up three in ground swimming pools, but never genuinely cries. And this, with her voice breaking and body shaking, this was sincere. Peeling the blanket off, she was mentally debating all of her choices and with an inaudible groan, surrendered. Reaching out, she tentatively patted her head. "There, there… Now tell me what happened between you two."

 

Sniffling, the woman pulled her head up and Miku could see her mascara running down her cheeks. She inwardly winced, knowing that her covers were definitely stained. But right now wasn't the time and she pushed the thought out of her head. Breathing in a sharp, hoarse sob, Luka started wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "We're done now. For real this time."

 

Miku quieted, brows knitting together. This was a familiar start…

 

"He met someone else."

 

…And there's the plot twist.

 

"He what?" she babbled, shock dressing her voice and face. If there was one thing Miku knew when it came down to it - those two would always get back together no matter what. Sure, they both dabbled in the dating pool throughout college, but they somehow got their stuff together and became a couple all over again. They were the epitome of an on/off relationship and she was sure as hell they'd end up married and prioritized.

 

Luka nodded and all of her prior knowledge went out the window.

 

"Are you, uh, sure?" Lame response, but she was in such disbelief that her brain wanted to shut off. "Maybe you mistook her as, like, a relative or something. Like in the movies?" Now her brain was drooling out idiocy and it was falling from her mouth.

 

"Of course I am!" Miku gnawed on her lower lip, stopping herself from blurting out any further stupidity. "He told me to meet with him last night and I thought that it was because he wanted to get back together again but- but- but-" she sniffled, sobs cracking through her voice. "But instead, he introduced her and said he wanted to make sure things between us were officially o-over…"

 

"I'm so sorry, Lu-Lu… You wanna crawl into my bed and we can nap this off? I'll put on your favorite movie to help you sleep and we can stay up all night eating junk food and making fun of reality shows. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

 

Crying, she nodded in response and Miku slid to the near edge of her bed, and Luka followed afterwards. She cuddled closer than Miku would've allowed for anyone, but considering she went through a really bad break-up… And it was Luka too.

 

Anything for a friend, Miku thought to herself as she pulled the covers over the two of them. She could still hear her friend sob, but at least it calmed and she slept soon after.

 

Oh boy, breaking it to the others was not going to be easy, but that was a thought for another day. Today was the day she'd have to sit through the hundredth time of rewatching Pulp Fiction. Well, at least it was a decent enough movie to watch over and over, maybe. It'd also wash away the taste of that fiasco of a dream.

 

And so, she turned on the tv.

 

* * *

 

"What. A. Dick."

 

Miki with all of her grace and etiquette concluded just before stuffing a bunch of bread sticks into her mouth.

 

"We're in a nice place, Miki, and could you stop stocking up on breadsticks? We didn't even order anything yet," Iroha hissed and the other redhead rolled her eyes. Spitefully, she crammed another breadstick in her mouth and presented a mouthful grin. "I can't take you anywhere nice."

 

"I thought we said no dates," Yukari groaned, as she slumped on the table. "Why'd you bring Miki, Iroha?"

 

The petite pink-haired woman hissed at the other with a flushed face. "I'm not dating Miki!" Though everyone could see her eyes glance the said redhead's way. Unfortunately, she was far more focused on finishing off their basket of bread and drinking down her water.

 

As soon as she felt everyone's eyes on her, she tilted her drink back and gave them a look. "What?"

 

They all groaned and decided to leave it be prompting Miku to groan into her hands. "Yeah, so can you guys try not to be too…you know…overbearing towards her?"

 

"Course," Miki complied and whined at the newly emptied basket. "Iroha, ask the waiter to get us more."

 

"How about waiting until everyone gets here before making demands?"

 

"But I. Ro. Ha…!"

 

"For the love of my sanity, can you get your wife to shut up already?" Yukari snapped and Miku could only groan further at the misfortune of their friend circle. They were all too loud for their own good and a simple glance at the other patrons in the restaurant told the teal-haired woman all she needed to know: They were just as annoyed as she was.

 

"You know what'll get all of you to shut up?" a new voice beckoned and they all turned their heads as the newcomer grabbed a chair out and sat down. With a wicked smile and Luka trailing behind her with a sullen look, she leaned forward. "The Kagamine twins are holding a party for their cousin, Lily's, birthday and you know how wild those two get."

 

"Hey there, Meiko," they chorused and she winked in return.

 

"Found this little kid-" She grabbed Luka's arm almost as soon as the woman sat down. "-about to go sit at the bar area. Miku, I thought you were supposed to keep watch over her."

 

Miku rolled her eyes. "You guys work at the same place and got off shift at the same time. No point in me being around her every minute."

 

The brunette deadpanned a look. "This isn't the hospitable attitude I wanna see from a nurse."

 

"Not in uniform, not my problem."

 

"Could be a little nicer, Miku," Yukari pointed out twirling her straw against the ice. The cubes clinked into each other, resembling the sounds of glass. "So where and when? Also, can I go in what I'm wearing now or is this too casual?"

 

"I thought you hated them, Yukari?" Iroha piped up.

 

"I do, but their cousin Lily's a friend of mine and-"

 

"--And Lui's gonna be there," Miki interrupted with a knowing grin that ignited a murderous fire within Yukari. "You know, since he's Lily's brother and all."

 

Miku could see the screech ready to break out of the lavender-haired woman's throat. "It'd be fun to go," she quickly interjected, racing for the position of dead tired peacemaker. "It's tonight, right? You're not the type to bring it up in advance." The deadpan in her voice made Meiko scoff before laughing sheepishly.

 

"You know me really well, huh, but yep! It's starting around six, but knowing them, people are probably at their place already and relaxing in their pool. Damn, must be a good life for them to live in a mansion."

 

"I hate rich people," Yukari scoffed and spotted a waiter waving her over. "Always think they're better than the middle class."

 

They all looked at each other. "Yukari… Lui's rich."

 

She looked away from them. "I don't need to defend myself."

 

"Let's hurry up and eat already," Miku groaned, shooting a glance at Luka who averted her eyes immediately. "I'll pay for dessert."

 

Astonished, the others gawked as the waiter blinked at the suddenly quiet table. "Is there something wrong, ladies?"

 

"I want cheesecake!"

 

"Baked alaska!"

 

"The triple layered hot fudge brownie!"

 

The nurse groaned into the open palms of her hands as she realized that her wallet wasn't going to be happy with her at the end of this meal. Oh well. She sighed, taking a swift glance at Luka, who had a widening smile as she and the others spoke of what else to order on the menu, and shrugged to herself. As long as she was happy, then that was that.

 

Her eyes briefly looked over as they all clamored over the menu, building a rather ridiculous list of meals for the waiter to take note of: "I want the fried salmon with-", "Can I get the steak really rare? So rare that it's-", "Just the lemon baked chicken for me and-", and etc. She knew that Iroha was going to ask go split her meal with Miku and so the nurse had nothing to worry about.

 

However, she paused with her heart beating in her throat and normally dull eyes bugging out. The lively atmosphere and noise turned into a quick fade of murmured nonsense and all her senses focused on the flash of white and blue. She could feel her heart pound right into her ears and her throat knot up in a dry heap of dust. In spite of the airconditioning of the restaurant they were in, she felt her body perspire and her clothes getting awfully heavy.

 

No. No. No. It couldn't be.

 

"Miku?" And just like that, reality unclogged her ears and cleared her vision. Everything that once stopped spinning resumed its rotation, and she flickered her eyes back to Yukari. Usually foul-mouthed and unrestrained, she blinked her normally judgemental eyes with hints of concern. "You feeling okay there?"

 

Another swift glance at the corner and no colors in sight aside from the healthy foliage that stood absolutely still. Her heart calmed. Her temperature went back to normal. She eased back into her usual state of inhuman zen and shrugged. "I'm fine, but…" she dragged it along before retorting, "…my wallet might not be."

 

Yukari rolled her eyes, but life seemed to erupt in them once more as she playfully shoved Miku's shoulder. "That's what you get for offering. Now, about the party…"

 

* * *

 

Parties. Sucked.

 

Oh…what she wouldn't give to be at home and in bed right now instead of being crunched in the corner of the game room with a cup of pineapple juice mixed with vodka in hand. Iroha hovered beside her and the two watched as Meiko was kicking everyone's ass at pool. The brunette smoothly sent one striped ball after the other in such quick succession that the sound was unnerving her. They clinked red plastic cups at the show as everyone was gritting their teeth and mentally counting how much weight their wallets were losing.

 

"Think they're gonna ban Meiko from the room yet?" Iroha asked with a sigh before drinking her iced tea. Miku shrugged as she deadpanned a stare at their other friend sitting on one of the many stools by the pinball machine. Pink hair tied up in a half hearted bun and a tenth of make up on her face, Luka looked absolutely beat. She hardly played the part of someone going to a loud party and wore a ratty wool sweater along with yoga pants and sandals. Not something she'd wear even at home and Miku didn't have the heart to push her friend any further than that.

 

Her eyes then caught a glimpse of the female Kagamine - Rin, right? She was more friends with Len due to some…past circumstances - waltz right up to Luka with two drinks in her hand. The nurse elbowed her mousy friend and directed her attention to them. Luka looked uncertain as Rin spoke, but the blonde pursued rather enthusiastically.

 

"I heard Rin's had her eye on Luka for some time now," Iroha gossiped, taking another quick sip. "Apparently she wanted the party in the mansion so that she could talk to Luka without it being weird."

 

"Isn't Rin…like…a college student?"

 

"Last year, I think. Heard she'll be taking over her parents' company after a few years."

 

Miku gave a low whistle. "I dunno if Lu-Lu's gonna be interested in someone young and she already looks like she wants to die." At the mention of their friend's status, it was almost uncanny on Meiko's timing,

 

"Yo, Lu-Lu!" she sang as though she were in a drunk frenzy and lifted the stick over her head. "Watch me win a hundred dollars! C'mon! Be my hype woman!" she beckoned causing Iroha to giggle. Luka bowed her head to Rin, waving at the blonde. In response, the duo saw how defeated the younger woman was and stalked off when Luka departed.

 

"And Meiko flirt blocks," Iroha commentated, humorously using her cup as a microphone.

 

Miku gave another low whistle. "Seems like the heiress will have to work on a different approach when Meiko's not around." Their conversation remained short lived when a certain redhead butted in.

 

"Yo! Iroha! Let's go to the pool!" Miki's voice rang out as she pushed past groups of people to get to them. "Oh! Hey Miku! Wanna join too?" She looked really pumped and was already dressed in her bikini top with denim shorts. The fact that she added Miku in as an after thought caused the teal-haired woman to tilt a look her way. It was almost painful how into each other these two are.

 

Deadpanning a look, Miku shook her head. "I didn't bring anything to swim in." Truth be told, she was only at the party for Luka's sake and made it a priority to be a shadow rather than an attendee. Also, having to deal with Miki's habit of grabbing friends' chests when she's drunk wasn't on her agenda for the day.

 

The redhead grabbed Iroha's drink and chugged it down much to the other woman's chagrin. "Swim in your underwear then - you wear those cute lacy ones anyway, right?"

 

She had no words or energy to spare. Thankfully, Iroha hissed at their friend and slapped her at the back of the head. "Hurry up and show me where the bathroom is so I can change." Miku sent her a gracious look while Miki was soothing her head. Iroha pushed her to get moving. "Let's go before people start throwing up around the pool."

 

"S-Stop pushing me already!"

 

"Then start walking!"

 

Their arguments drowned as soon as a new track started blaring in the room. Miku sighed into her drink, tilting it and watching it slosh around. Her eyes peeked back to Meiko and Luka and she let a smile surface. She was laughing again, at least, and okay, the party was a little more worth it for that.

 

"Hello, nurse!" And out from the shadows of the crowd was the blond home (co)owner himself. Styled in a vest over his bare body and a pair of swimming trunks with a towel over his shoulders, she could only surmise he spent his time in the outdoor pool in the back. "I've got an injury I'd like taken care of that needs a thorough examination."

 

Miku shook her head, suppressing a laugh. "Hello, rich kid, I think you have enough money to spare to get your head examined, don't you? It may just save us the trouble on finding out where you get your stupid pick up lines from."

 

He feigned offense and a grin played at his lips. "Can't you let me use one pick up line without insulting me afterwards? I worked up a lot of courage to do that so, you know, throw me a bone."

 

She shrugged. "I'm a people nurse, Len, not a vet."

 

He rolled his eyes and joined her little corner. "I'm surprised you're in the game room; I figured you would've been in the library." A sparkle appeared in his eyes. "Could it be that you're stalking someone here? Do you need a wingman?"

 

She playfully elbowed him. "The only person I'm stalking is Luka, no one else here's interesting to me."

 

He, once more, feigned surprise. "I didn't think you were going to proudly admit your stalker behavior and for your roommate too? Damn, you're hardcore, may as well quit your day job."

 

"My day job pays me a lot better than listening to Luka's gossip," she quipped and he laughed.

 

"Okay, so what's really up? Luka's not looking her usual sexy best. She looks like you after an army tries to wake you up from your naps."

 

She rolled her eyes and sloshed her drink around more. He's lucky she's more bite than bark right now because she had a lot of dirt on him too. "She and Kiyoteru are officially through," she sighed, the memories of the past week playing in her head. The week made her develop a turn off for romcoms and tragic romances and now the very sight of The Notebook made her want to burn every last of hers. "It took a lot out of my wallet to get her to come out tonight and not bring a blanket to hide under."

 

"Oh shit," Len gawked, giving Luka another look and Miku elbowed him again. "Wait, how come I'm in the dark? I'm friends with her too."

 

Again, the teal eyes kept rolling. "It was sorta on a need to know basis and I'm very sure you would've tried hitting on her to make her feel better or get a list of potential rebounds ready. Believe me, she would've beat you up."

 

"Why do you cast me as such a bad guy?"

 

"Maybe because you are? But, really, she hasn't had the energy to talk to anyone aside from me or Meiko, so you wouldn't have gotten a lot out of her."

 

"Darn shame." He shook his head. "Although, a good one night stand would definitely perk her up--" He nearly cried out when the point of her elbow met the flesh of his rib. "--FFF… Ouch, okay, sorry, no sex talk. Maybe you can interest her in doing some night swimming then? Much easier for her to let loose where everyone's too busy trying not to drown."

 

Miku scoffed a laugh. "Nice try. She doesn't like swimming."

 

"What's a guy gotta do to see a sexy thing like her half naked? I mean, c'mon, the reason only we're having this party is so Rin can ask her out."

 

"Firstly, you're disgusting. Secondly, the answer to your question's simple: get some better manners and goals for the future because everything that came out of your mouth is gonna turn off everything and everyone. Thirdly, Rin tried and failed."

 

"Shot down or v-blocked?"

 

Miku gave him a look; at this point, it was a reflex. "Why do we hang out when you make such stupid phrases up?" He shrugged and cocked a grin as an answer. "You can say both, I guess." At this, she pointed at Luka hovering beside Meiko to the point of desperation and Rin sulking just further away. Len gave a low whistle and a click of the tongue. It was also coupled with a regretful shake of the head. All great gestures that proclaimed how both sorry and amused he was about his sister's rejection.

 

He was such a dick about this that it made Miku laugh.

 

"No remorse? Are you not going to comfort your sister?"

 

"I could, but I can also tell her that it's a dick move to hit on someone who went through a bad break up and expect them to fall for you right after." He saw the look she was giving him and shoved her with a scowl. She giggled afterwards and regained her balance. "C'mon, even I know when to draw the line."

 

"Yes, yes, I've seen the error of my ways, you've been promoted to anti-hero. Congrats."

 

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

 

"So now that that's done; what's up? You're usually off being the best host ever and making small talk with people, not, you know, dissecting gossip."

 

"You'd be surprised that not everyone here wants to talk to me." She could guess that he had a run in with Yukari and vainly tried to charm his way into her good graces. "Hell, I'm pretty sure a lot of them came here for our superstar cousin, Lily."

 

She wanted to note that the party was for her, anyway, but decided to let it slide in favor of letting him grumble. Glancing back at the pool table, it seemed like a new game of pool started and Luka was trying her hand at breaking. At least, she was, however, she winced when Meiko gave a (reassuring) slap on the other's back and screwed up her aim. Poor Luka.

 

"But, also, I figured I'd warn you about something."

 

That wasn't good. Tearing her focus away from Luka, Miku focused all of it in Len. He looked reluctant to tell her and shook his head in his mental debate. The way he looked torn up and stubborn with his brows crinkled and teeth appearing and biting harshly on his lower lip sent a chill down her spine. He was always against showing his distress from even way back then, and now it looked to be a losing battle.

 

Her stomach knotted. She had a feeling she knew what was making him so conflicted.

 

"It might be better if you blend in with the crowd as much as possible, or, maybe, leave or something."

 

"Len, please. Please tell me that this isn't what I think it is." Her world was starting to spin out of control and she felt the sting of the vodka's remains irritate her. Never had she wanted to dunk down an entire bottle of booze to numb her external and internal senses so badly than at this point. And, mind anyone, she's been clean for the last five years.  Who says those anonymous alcoholic meetings never worked?

 

Another gnaw at his lower lip.

 

"I'll bring Luka home, I promise, or you can take her home right now? I don't wanna see you break down and throw up, you know." She could see his panicked expression. "Miku, c'mon, Mi-Mi, don't pass out on me." It sounded like his voice was a thousand miles away and he reached out to her, strong hands grabbing her narrow shoulders and shaking her. "H-Hey!"

 

And then nothing except for the sudden jerk back into reality when two people burst into the game room with a breathless yelp,

 

"Len! There's trouble at the pool!"

 

* * *

 

Glass was shattered and someone landed on some. And there was blood. Oh, man, there was blood, said one of the guys who looked as pale as could be. If Miku could make a quick note, he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Len must've noticed this too and slipped his vest off, slinging it over the attendee's shoulders and told him to take slow and deep breaths.

 

She had to hand it him - he may be a lackadaisical player, but he knew how to handle situations like these. Rin immediately followed up and led him to a chair, clearing the way and lowered his head. She and Len traded a few words and parted.

 

Suffice to say, she followed Len with caution. Meiko sent Miku a knowing look, figuring that someone must've gotten hurt or drowned and she'd be the best shot at someone not calling a lawsuit. A swift exchange of nods ensuring Luka's wellbeing came through as clear as day, and the nurse followed the (co)homeowner out through the back.

 

The music the DJ blasted earlier was at a solemn hum as people were gawking and standing around, wondering aloud at what was happening. Her stomach churned at the throng of people and hoping - please, please, don't - that she could get through the night and get home. Just before they barreled out of the mansion, Len kept inquiring if she'll be alright, reasoned with her that she doesn't need to help, and that he can't accept her pushing things down because she doesn't want to be selfish.

 

"It's okay to leave and not get involved."

 

Oh how that phrase made her stomach twist and turn.

 

"Miku, seriously, you know who you might see if you stay here."

 

She did, but she wasn't going to feel any less guilty if she left while someone got hurt.

 

"Oh shit."

 

His grumble was the only explanation she needed to know that the sight was going to leave her uneasy. Frozen on the ground and trying his damndest to cringe away the pain was a young man of frosty white hair and the most hypnotizing eyes anyone has ever owned. He had studs in his ears, blood staining his alabaster skin, and a soaking t-shirt coupled with shredded gray slacks. He was biting down hard on his hand, possibly mumbling swears as Len shuffled the glass out of his way and from the pool.

 

"Hey, you okay, man?"

 

First and foremost, of course Len was concerned with someone who was injured and he immediately analyzed the situation while Miku slowly trudged forward with the first aid kit in hand. Unbeknownst to everyone around them, the nurse felt time slow down and affected everything but her and the injured young man. He paid little attention to the blond who was checking him over and stared intently at her slowly approaching figure.

 

Len was blathering, impatient, and started yelling at the other party - a group of uninvited people. All of them hardly looked like they knew where they were and only jumped the gates to have a good time. Miku knew those types, but they didn't matter right now, not when the man of white hair and dual eyes was right in front of her.

 

"He jumped us first!"

 

"I don't care who did what first! I already called security and they're about to come here and get all of your asses named and handed to you!"

 

"To hell with that, man!"

 

Immediately following the retort, the group scrambled before getting blocked by the collapse of several chairs and tables. The cause of this was by Miki, who eagerly looked ready to damage more of the Kagamine property.

 

"Hey," she greeted, "You're kinda ruining the party."

 

Iroha was beside her and tugged at her arm apprehensively. She was wearing her towel over her shoulders and had on a fitting bikini. Lui and Yukari were just a little ways from them and anyone could see that Yukari was ready to lunge if any one of those party crashers laid a hand on Miki. The bounce of her feet was a great indication as well as her hands slowly going in and out of fists.

 

Len got up and reluctantly stepped out of the way for Miku to do her magic. A glance of concern. A twitch of his lips curling into an anxious smile, and when the sound of another fight was going to erupt started and people screaming to back away, it sent him flying to diffuse it. The altercation was so close, but Miku was able to tune it out with ease.

 

She knelt down, avoiding the glass, and started to get to work with carefully getting him up. Wordless as she usually was, she got him hopping on one good foot and ensured that she swept aside the glass and he was safe from it. The outside cleared enough for only very few to view it there while others ran inside for safe viewing. A glance at the other's direction didn't give her much to go on, but it seemed like Yukari already placed herself in between Miki and a pretty burly fellow with blinding white skin and the clothes that was bought with a much too rich father's credit card. She sighed to herself.

 

Today was too much.

 

"What's a little bitch like you gonna do?"

 

"Gonna make your hospital bill go up, you piece of shit!"

 

She knew Yukari could take any of those guys, but what they didn't know is if the guys were dangerous. Miku tried to ignore everything and diligently worked on her agenda. She tentatively took out tweezers and clipped them on any shards she could find.

 

Clip. Punch. Clip. Kick. Clip. A loud swear somewhere there. Clip. Screech. Clip. "You bitch!" Clip. "I'm calling the cops!" Clip. Clip. Clip. Clip.

 

"She's doing fine."

 

She stopped pursuing the shards and froze.

 

"And now she's about to start middle school."

 

She continued in hopes of tuning out his voice.

 

"Don't you want to see her?"

 

She started cleaning his cuts, disinfecting them with cotton balls and rubbing alcohol whilst re-using the tweezers to dab at them. He cringed, flinched, did his best to keep talking as though she'd disappear if he didn’t.

 

"It'd be a good idea to see her before summer ends."

 

She pressed the cotton against one of the cuts and it made him hiss.

 

"Is that a no?"

 

She started to bandage him up. The tape winding around his sliced up foot.

 

"…Miku, please…"

 

She stood up after packing the first aid kit.

 

"You should see her at least once."

 

Finally she stared at him after letting his one-sided conversation dribble on.

 

"I'm not her mom, remember?"

 

And then she left.

 

* * *

 

Luka leaned against Miku's shoulder, her hand circling on her back, and emitting both warmth and rhythm. "Len told me what happened." Her voice was low and her other hand was curled around a mug of hot white chocolate milk with two large marshmallows. "I'm so sorry… I was still hung over my break up and you… You were forced to…" The hand that made circles on the other's back traveled and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm really sorry, we should've stayed home."

 

Shaking her head, the nurse absentmindedly drank her coffee - straight black with nothing embellishing it. "It's no one's fault." The bitterness murdered her taste buds, but it did a great job when it came to getting her back to her senses. "No one knew who was coming and Len told me afterwards that… well… Maika was there, apparently, and…"

 

She couldn't seem to find the words to say and continued drinking until her stomach burned.

 

Luka went quiet and pulled Miku closer until she leaned her head. She hushed her friend, and they sat in a comforting silence.

 

"I can't believe I had to see him again."

 

"I know, sweetie, I know.”


	2. I'm fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deny until it's all okay.

"Why isn't mommy here?"

 

Whining. That's what all kids do. It sucked. It was annoying. It was so repetitive that if you recorded it and put it on loop, there'd be no difference if the child was there or not. In short, it was a painful experience everyone has to go through and it was especially apparent in the face of parents.

 

"Mommy shouldn't be out this late, right? It's gonna snow really bad."

 

Kids never really shut up. They always find a subject to talk about regardless if anyone's listening. And this kid doesn't realize that mommy poured half a bottle of perfume on herself, packed two bottles of wine, and wore those intricate looking panties that looked like it could very well be strings tied together by a three-year-old. Mommy knows that it's gonna snow tonight. That's why she packed a suitcase for two nights and only one outfit fit for being outside.

 

"Is it okay if I stay up to wait for her?"

 

My God, this kid can't take the hint. Mommy's not coming home for the weekend. You're stuck with the granny next door whose sole company was three cats and reruns of I Love Lucy in all of its black and white glory. She's not old enough to rock back and forth while standing, but not young enough to compete with a spring chicken. The wrinkles on her face have surely increased with the furrow of her brows in trying to figure out what kind of lie would put the child at ease.

 

"I'll be sure to be really quiet and not wake up you and the triplets!"

 

Oh you annoying thing; mommy isn't going to plow through the snow for you no matter how much you wished for it. She's probably hoping that enough snow builds up and turns into an icy wall that makes it so you two are separated for eternity. Mommy's not coming. She's not shoveling through mound after mound. And she's certainly not going to put presents under the tree for you.

 

"Only for an extra hour."

 

The granny complies and anyone with the sense and common sense of hearing could listen to the shatter of her elderly heart. This old woman whose own children didn't come to see her was pitying the hopeless child of wide eyed excitement. With a pat on the head and a promise to make extra cookies for that extra hour of fruitless waiting, the kid camped out before the biggest window with the best view of the road. You were going to be so disappointed that you'd see a sleigh with eight reindeer before you'd ever see mommy.

 

* * *

 

She carried the groceries into her car. Iroha was pacing behind her with the remaining few in her hands. Teeth gnawed on the insides of her cheek and the nurse couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm fine," she seethed and the other hissed in surprise as she watched the unholy handling of eggs getting shoved to the side in the trunk. 

 

Edging closer to the car, Iroha made a move to organize the thrust of groceries in a way that didn't cause a splatter of ingredients. Stacking the produce, filing the meat and dairy, the pink-haired woman of feline features glanced nervously. "You're never fine, Miku," she pointed out and finished with her shuffling. "Fine is in your vocabulary, sure, but you never use it as its actual definition."

 

"I don't need a vocabulary lesson on a word I know well enough, okay."

 

Iroha quickly stepped out of the way when Miku slammed the trunk door shut. "Miku, it's okay to not be fine."

 

"Iroha," again, she seethed with a disdain that could match the devil's. "I'm not one of your kindergarten students."

 

"I know you're not." They were marching into the car with Iroha ushering Miku into the passenger's seat and trapping her with the seatbelt. Iroha domineered the driver's seat and adjusted the mirrors, turning the car on. "But what I'm trying to say is, Miku, you're not fine. You haven't seen the guy in over ten years and you weren't prepared at all."

 

The engine roared and Miku wanted nothing more for it to drown out the lecture with advice, concerns, and unnecessary questions woven in. "What did you feel?", "Do you wanna talk about it?", "He didn't say anything to you, right?", "Did he force his contact information in you?", and etc. 

 

All stupid things that formed questions laced with a neediness to dissect everything down to the tiniest of pauses. Perhaps that meant he was in a conflict on what to say. Maybe he's always been attending these parties as a chance to see you again. That might've been him thinking that the glass lodged into his foot was a good thing if it meant that they could talk again. 

 

Blah blah blah…

 

It was all hogwash to her ears, a worm that wouldn't shut up. Continuous was its dig in her brain and relentless was its hidden fangs, marking every wrinkle as its bookmark to come back to later. She dug and dug and dug regardless of consent or conversation. It was like she was interrogated with a single swinging light wobbling above her and cuffs locked around her tiny wrists.

 

Iroha was there, babbling and throwing psychology terms Miku could only recall from her college classes. It was a required class and something she found fascinating up to a point. That point being that she fulfilled her credits and didn't need to go into another class. She could live her days not diving into Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs, or Sigmund Freud's notorious slips and fatherly status in the realm of psychology when all he did was think more with his dick than his mind.

 

Her friend driving and minding the speed limit, however? Yeah, she took one psych class after another until she went past the requirement and decided to minor in it. She spouted term after term and always got hotly involved in the welfare of the student psyche during campaign debates whenever the election pops up on tv. It was always done in spite of her yelling aggressively at a one way screen. Her face would flush red and she'd fall back in a breathless pile until one of them changed the channel and rolled her out of the way.

 

"Miku, are you listening?'

 

Not really. Before she knew it, Iroha was parked in the lot by the apartment complex. The engine purring and car shivering. The building looked like it could touch the sky, but honestly, it was modest in the area, shyly standing beside monstrous monuments. Shadows lied on it, dressing it in darkness when the sun shone too brightly. The grass was always trimmed and watered by timely sprinklers. 

 

"No."

 

"Are you kidding me?" She knew it was rhetoric and so she bit her tongue from answering with a dash of cynicism. "Miku…are you planning to not talk about this at all? He's probably going to ask Len or Rin about how to contact you."

 

"Then I'll get a restraining order."

 

"Miku."

 

"How about I ask Yukari to be my bodyguard then? She broke that guy's arm, didn't she?"

 

She could see the cringe - Iroha probably re-heard the echo of the bone cracking and the guy crying out. Honestly, it was the epitome of a blood curdling scream and one that may have damaged a window or six. It would've gotten worse if not for Meiko and Miki prying her away from the guy and Lui trying to diffuse it alongside Len. Miku was forced into the role of tending to him whilst advising both the rich kid and his rebellious clique that if they don't comply than there'll be worse things to come. Of course, that and coupled with Rin's appearance with an officer beside her made them look ready to piss their pants.

 

If she was being frank, it was one of the better parties. The last one she recalled was when some frat guys ran in and tried getting everyone drunk when it was the parents' visit for the first time in three years. They were trying to establish an associated company in America and still fairly jet-lagged. Miku was there on account of being non-familial close to both the offsprings and parents.

 

The rather notorious couple got their personal security team to pack up those frat brothers, call the school and their guardians and had them packing. Len told her a little later that the guys who crashed and trashed their house hours after the party were now serving a month's worth of community service in the parks. They had to pick up trash, clean the public bathrooms, and just about anything to contribute so long as the Kagamine family had their eye on them. She was sure as hell that they all knew them from their name to their major to family roots to even those ambiguous star signs. The Kagamine family was the modern day mafia in disguise of wealthy business entrepreneurs.

 

And the one before that was just a house party where a room lit on fire because some idiot tried to do some parlor trick with their cigarette and lighter. Her hair nearly caught fire if not for Luka dousing it with her punch. Thank goodness she wasn't feeling in a particularly brandy sort of mood that night or all those years of careful trimming would've gone to waste. She rather liked her hair unreasonable and long even though she was well into her 30s. It was her own mini brand of defiance as an adult who snuck into society. 

 

"Miku, don't be stupid."

 

"I'm being serious. She sent him to the ER and everything."

 

"Miku."

 

"Iroha."

 

"Miku."

 

"Iroha, seriously, I'll be fine. I know him. He's not the type to hunt someone down. For all I know, it'll be another decade before we see each other again and…"

 

Iroha let the conversation take a moment of silence and leaned back into her chair. "…She'll be in college, you know."

 

Miku leaned against the window and looked up to see the clouds starting to gather. It felt ominous; their fluffy bellies turning gray and everything getting shadowed. The loud rustle of leaves and people pulling up their hoods gave notice of the impending rain. Closing her eyes, she imagined the pitter-patter of drops tap, tap, tap on the window of her tiny bedroom as she curled under her covers. The little tv in her room blinking through channels as she's barely paying attention to the top chef recommended knife or whether or not this couple was going to buy the house that has three out of the five things they want. 

 

She just wanted the world to be background noise and continue on without her. Unfortunately, reality didn't work that way and she forced herself back to the present time. With a breathless murmur that took everything out of her, she noted,

 

"I know."

 

"…Is she growing up okay?"

 

Miku finally met Iroha's concerned eyes and responded with a slow shrug, "Who cares?"

 

* * *

 

Meiko was fun. Meiko was exciting. Meiko never asked personal questions. And that's why Miku liked being with her the most when they went to bars. Everyone else would make sure not to let her drink at all, but Meiko? She'd somehow get the bartender to say, 'On the house!'

 

Part of the nurse imagined that the brunette had her assets to do the trick (that part being a superficial,  envious, barely passing part) but she just had a way with words. Able to weave silky phrases and tones that could easily thaw the ice and gradually get it to give her number after number...after number. Honestly, Miku's half surprised that she refuses to date anyone this whole time.  

 

"Nothing but trouble," she told Miku one time and left it at that after drinking some well aged scotch. 

 

And then another part knew Meiko just had her way with people. The brunette knew all of the tricks when it came to dealing with company that'd typically make people groan in disgust. She'd butter them up, embellish small details about them, and then dethrone them from their high horse with some cleverly delivered backhanded compliment. Sometimes it took the other person a while to understand her discreet insults, while most of the time, it left them huffing in shame and leaving. In the end, Meiko was left without a change in attitude and enough time to order another drink.

 

"How much do you wanna bet that someone is going to order drinks for us?"

 

Meiko always wagered that question, and after years of asking that, Miku knew not to challenge it. As stated before, Meiko had this magnetic field around her that made people want to buy things for her. It was a super power that the brunette dabbled in, but never took to heroism. A shame, but at the same time, it was good considering she'd definitely do a heel face turn and resort to villainy.

 

"My life savings."

 

But that didn't mean she didn't have the humor to play along and exaggerate. Meiko, being her lovely self, delivered a slow whistle and grinned. 

 

"Someone's being ballsy." Miku rolled her eyes; sometimes, she sounded like Len. "Anyway, after hitting this bar, wanna go check out this play?"

 

"…Why are we at a bar?"

 

Meiko laughed, "No, no, it's more of a…practice play, anyway, for this theater troupe. A friend of mine started attending it and I wanted to see how he's doing."

 

"What sort of friends have you been making?"

 

"Hey, I have many circles," she defended and grinned. "But it's my neighbor; I wanna make sure he's doing alright. Gotta support the arts, am I right?"

 

Miku shrugged, indifferent, and watched as a waitress carried a tray of two expensive looking drinks their way. The brunette chuckled as her scarlet eyes immediately found the source. She winked at them while the nurse proceeded to relish in the free commodities. 

 

May as well get drunk now instead of getting bored out of her mind. Arts was never an easy subject to her. 

 

* * *

 

The stories her aunt told her weren't the least bit hopeful.

 

Apparently mommy had been a diligent student and aspired to be a worthwhile civil servant. She wanted school to come first, work to come second, and having a family was the last thing on her mind. Mommy was the star student many of her peers' parents wanted their children to be like. Impressively, she was not hated.

 

One day, after some whimsy desire to take a breather, she stumbled upon a very good looking man. He smoked every once in a while at their local park, and she knew of him in passing. This time, surprisingly, he was reading a rather rare piece of literature. Intrigued, mommy decided to accompany him.

 

And that, her aunt told her, was the downward spiral of mommy's negligence.

 

* * *

 

His name is Kaito. An ex-boyfriend of both Miki and Meiko, but strangely, one of their better friends. Neither of their break ups concerned any malice considering that he and Meiko grew up together and that Miki was undeniably in love with Iroha. He was terribly understanding as well, taking on the big brother role for most of them when they needed a shoulder to cry on. There was a faint vibe of reliance he emitted, and that's probably why he and Meiko were still tight.

 

That and the fact that they're neighbors, after all.

 

From what Miku remembered, apparently he's engaged, but the lack of a ring on his finger made her doubtful. Oh well. She wasn't interested in proving any gossip or sating her interest anyway. 

 

He waved eagerly at them from one of the rows down towards the stage and the nurse was surprised to find how big this acting class happened to be. She tilted her head, acknowledging SeeU, the Kagamine twins' cousin, as she gave a nod back.

 

They weren't close, but acquainted enough to greet each other and fall onto small talk when allowing the opportunity. However, the blonde was concerned with a little circle surrounding her and thus, no words were exchanged. Her teal eyes roamed as the duo walked through the aisle, and she sat herself beside Meiko. 

 

She still felt a bit tipsy and was amazed at how fast Meiko could sober up. Miku was certain that the brunette drank twice as much as she did. But lo and behold, she didn't have the slightest tinge of red on her cheeks. 

 

She spoke excitedly with Kaito and the man replied back with much vigor as well. 

 

There was absolutely no need for the nurse to be here, but hell, she was in absolutely no condition to drive herself anywhere. And due to everyone fussing over her, she'd get punished for taking a cab home. For all they know, the cab driver would take advantage of her gullible state. 

 

Not like it mattered - she saved a lot of money because of Meiko's influence.

 

She rubbed her temples, trying to drown out the actors and actresses recitals and dramatizations, and leaned back into the spongy audience chair. The cold fabric felt nice against her heated neck, only for it to simmer and reciprocate her temperature after a few moments. Goodness, she should've gone further and get herself wasted. If she did, then she'd at least have an excuse to go home early.

 

Inwardly, she was groaning. Outwardly, she exhibited a sense of buddhism. Total and complete zen. It was like she was in her own garden of tranquility - surrounded by a nuance of nature's calm breathing. There was the pitter patter of birds splashing in the pond, and the scent of flowers wafting in the air. Nothing could destroy the sphere of tranquility.

 

Everything in this auditorium went mum…

 

"She's the cutest kid I've ever seen!"

 

…and then, it went full blast.

 

Head snapping upward, her opticals searched for where the screech came from and she felt her heart shoot to her throat. Immediately, she shot up to her feet and clumsily rounded the chairs, dashing towards the stairs. Out, she needed to get out. Coming here was a mistake. Going anywhere just days after encountering him was a disaster waiting to happen.

 

She told Iroha that he wasn't the type to hunt her down, but that didn't mean that fate didn't favor him. He's always been the happy accident guy, meanwhile, she's been lady luck's least favorite client. A sudden bump in the night for him would be a charitable benefactor, but her? It'd be a mugging waiting to happen.

 

"Miku?!"

 

Meiko, that was Meiko. It wasn't him. He'd never yell her name. It was like poison to him. Poison to both of them.

 

"Miku, wait!"

 

She couldn't, not right now. She needed to leave.

 

* * *

 

Yukari sat next to her. Luka was at work and no one else could be by her side at five in the morning…nor did anyone else have the strength to pin the nurse down.

 

"You know I'm not good with words, right?"

 

Everyone knew that - it's the main reason why she keeps striking out when it comes to Lui. When she tries to say one thing, some other mishap of words tumble out instead. She could try her hand at talking about the weather and it'd somehow turn into very awkward discussion of how inflation is probably not the worse when compared to the shitty execution of capitalism. In truth, it brought a lot of comedy. In other times, it brought nothing but tragedy.

 

"So I'll just sit here until you're tired enough to sleep or hungry enough for me to cook for you."

 

Miku barely budged, and the nurse knew how immature she was being. Her friends were just worried about her and she was acting bratty as a poor means of defense. They wanted her to talk out her feelings and probably go to therapy, but she just wanted to bottle it all up. 

 

Why did they want her to talk so badly when it was just going to be full of preaching and coddling? There was hardly anything productive involved in some support circle. She was able to graduate, complete her nursing program, and got a job only a few months out of college. She was a well adjusted adult, able to pay her bills, and had a warm bed to sleep in. 

 

And, you know what? Everything went well because she severed all connections of her past self, and moved forward. Just because it was bothering everyone else, didn't mean she had to face it to get them calmed down. Aside from that, her past meant nothing. It was absolutely nothing to her!

 

Yukari placed her hand on top of Miku's. "You're fine."

 

They both knew she wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more where this came from.


	3. Getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up.

Mom's face was a blur. She stopped asking about 'mommy' after seeing how sick her dad was when paying the bills. She looked online and asked the school nurse on what to do when someone was ill, and it was after that, that she pestered the woman. Every recess, she'd dash to the infirmary and eagerly share her snacks. 

 

Every day her head would fill up with tidbits of information the nurse was willing to share. And each day, she'd take note and hang them on her bedroom walls. 

 

The nurse was welcoming, accustomed to the girl's visits and practically had a lesson plan waiting. To the woman in charge, it seemed like a phase, however, the little girl never failed to appear. Time and time again, she'd pop her head through the door and knock. It became such a familiar sight that the nurse pulled up a tiny rocking chair for the girl to sit in and begin their impromptu class.

 

The little girl was easily dazzled and captivated. She excitedly asked questions until she ran out and looked forward to learning more and more. Constantly, she was complimented and soon, mom's blurred out face vanished altogether. A whimsical thought came to mind about asking the nurse to be her mother, but it was soon washed away. No. That wasn't fair to daddy. He was crying a lot when mom left and she didn't want to see him like that ever again.

 

Closer and closer, the little girl thought, and daddy'll be right as rain! She'll treat him and get him to rest and make sure that that sore cough of his goes away forever.

 

She placed a bandage over the freshly cleaned wound and dad smiled fondly at her. 

 

"Since when did you become a doctor?"

 

Shaking her head, she cocked a proud grin and loudly proclaimed,

 

"Not a doctor! I'm gonna be a nurse!"

 

* * *

 

Len called her to have breakfast at their favorite diner since high school. It was a bit on the small side and hardly had a lot of business in the morning, much to their shared delight. Poking at his chocolate drizzled belgium waffles, he cleared his throat. 

 

"It's been, like, two weeks," he noted. "Are you doing alright at work? Luka kept updating me about…how you were and stuff, but I just wanna know from you."

 

Warily, she shoved her scrambled eggs onto a piece of toast and eyed him, "Doing just fine. It's been two weeks. Haven't seen anything displeasing at all. How's your celebrity life? Did your parents hook you and Rin up to see a pre-screening of SeeU's newest flick?"

 

He deadpanned a look and leaned back into the chair of the booth. She was talking in fragments again. "Miku… We're both adults here."

 

"And?"

 

"It might be for the best if you continued therapy. You've had it good for, what, two years until…"

 

She dropped her fork onto her plate, letting it clatter incessantly. "Until I had a little episode. It was a misunderstanding, okay? I get it. Can we just- you know, drop it? It's been, like, months since we ate here. Let me enjoy it without having someone fawn over me."

 

"…That's fair."

 

With the subject dropped, she picked up her fork and piled up the eggs. The sound of newspapers rustling and coffee brewers beeping, she gritted her teeth. Len didn't seem bothered by the cicada-like noise as he sliced through his breakfast and ate it without a care in the world. Meanwhile, each individual sound came together in a nonsensical buzz and she squeezed her eyes shut. 

 

C'mon. No. No. Let's not have a break down in a diner. A waitress with frazzled gray hair was giving her a look while she was carrying out a freshly brew coffee pot. Len smiled at her in a way that meant everything was fine, but also to not give much attention. It was more of a plea than anything. 

 

"Just breathe, Miku. Deep, slow breaths…"

 

She was such a wreck.

 

* * *

 

Parents were…weird. 

 

Her father made her greet the new neighbors and she wasn't too eager to agree. He practically begged her while she finished placing one heat compress after another on his back and shoulders. It wasn't every day he pushed her to socialize, but he probably caught onto the fact that they didn't socialize with anyone in their neighborhood. At all. Ever. 

 

Even after moving into a cheaper apartment where her father worked as a janitor, they hardly spoke to people. So with an unwilling heart and reluctant soul, she knocked on the door of the apartment next door. After a moment of silence, the sounds of pots and pans crashing onto a tiled floor resounded as did the flustered swears of a girl? Whoever that girl is, she had a very colorful vocabulary that was probably taught to her by a sailor.

 

Blinking and hoping the girl was alright, she was surprised to hear the chain from behind the door rattling and the many locks clicking. Apprehensively, she was awaiting to see someone bruised and battered from whatever battle they were having with kitchenware, but was left aghast at what appeared instead. Well, who, anyway. 

 

Correcting her previous statements, the person was not a girl, but he sure as hell looked like one. 

 

"Oh, uh, hey. My parents aren't home right now, so, uh, could you come back later?"

 

She was at a loss. "Um. I guess?" She didn't want to, though. "It's nothing important, just, y'know, greeting the new neighbors and stuff. We…usually don't get many around these parts."

 

On account of how horrible the apartment complex was with its dingy and small rooms. Two floors with an out in the open staircase and nothing but the convenient pricing redeeming its existence. If not for the fact that it was close to her school, she wouldn't have much else to embellish the place. It was a dump, but it was…home...?

 

"Well, uh, yeah. I can see why." He was awkward and had his hand tight on the rickety door knob. She couldn't help but eye it and he quickly cleared his throat. "So, I gotta make lunch. Do you need anything else?"

 

That was kind of rude, but it was understandable. She didn't want this arduous encounter to take any longer and decisively shook her head. "Not really." Though, with another cursory glance at his rather petite form, she rummaged through her pockets. Successfully, she whipped out a bandaid from the back pocket of her ratty jeans and handed it to him. "For the cut on your hand."

 

Confused, his gaze wandered downwards on the hand weighing on the knob. Astonished at his discovery, he gave a swift slur of thanks and took the strip of adhesive. "Didn't even notice!" She watched as he fumbled with his minor injury and sighed. 

 

"Be careful. You might get an infection."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"It's not ma'am." It made her sound old.

 

"Uh, then, what is it?"

 

Brows furrowed, she glared at him, "Isn't it polite to tell your name before asking others?"

 

Baffled, he finally covered up his cut and patted down the disheveled apron. Haphazardly cut pieces of carrots and shreds of lettuce rolled down from his person as he struggled to make himself presentable. 

 

"You're right!" He gave a sheepish laugh to which she ignored. There wasn't anything funny about that. 

 

With an outstretched hand, he gave one of the most relaxing smiles anyone should envy,

 

"My name's Piko."

 

\--

 

Miki hit a new combo. Her feet swung and swayed and twirled and stomped at each symbol on the glowing mat. The electronic sounds of the machine whizzed and whirred, complimenting her successful step. She was rewarded with stoked flattery from the announcer and she grinned with adrenaline rushing through her veins. Spinning, she used the bar as a stopping point and had her legs crossed with an invincible grin on her cherry glossed lips. Sweat trickled down her temples and the music slowed to a stop.

 

The small crowd that accumulated around her all cheered and she stepped down from the machine with a cocky smirk. Swaying her hips, the crowd let her through and resumed watching others dance. 

 

"Aren't we too old for an arcade?"

 

"Says you," Miki spat as she reached for her soda. Miku rolled her eyes as she scooted over in the polyester made booth. Lily was downing another slice of pizza and shrugged. The melted cheese stretched and it made the nurse feel a little nauseous. "I'm still in my 20s."

 

The blonde from across the table snickered and tore the cheese off its place. "Yeah, late 20s," she elaborated through greasy pizza and sauce.

 

"Lily. I love you, but shut up."

 

She laughed and finished off the slice like it was nothing. "Anyway, it's about time you let the runts play. You were always such a game hog."

 

"Okay," Miku cut in before further banter was perpetuated. "Why are we here? Is there a reason? Can I leave?"

 

"To have fun. Yeah. No." In quick succession, the redhead dismissed any future inquiries much to the nurse's dismay. Reaching for a slice of pizza that Lily hadn't claimed as hers, she waved it at Miku. "This is to get you out of your comfort zone. When was the last time you went to the arcade?" Before she could answer, Lily abruptly interrupted,

 

"Too long!"

 

…She was far too enthusiastic about her answer. If Miku didn't know any better, she'd assume they planned this entire ruse. Of course they did. That was sarcasm.

 

"Right! Besides, we can hang here. The mall's owned by the Kagamine duo, anyway, right? Let's just relax, sit back, and forget about all of our problems."

 

"Yeah," the blonde agreed and started drinking her soda. "Besides, it's fun! We can go earn a bunch of tickets and go make a kid's dream come true."

 

Miku had to ask, "And what dream would that be?"

 

Without missing a beat, Lily answered, "Earning enough tickets for an awesome remote controlled helicopter, obviously."

 

"Before that, though, I wanna see the animatronics do their thing," Miki cut in with stars in her eyes. 

 

"No way! Those things are scary as hell! Have you seen the faulty wiring? Girl, they don't even hide it."

 

"It's part of their charm! Just- Ugh! You don't understand!"

 

Again, Miku cut in with a loud groan, "I don't understand anything."

 

Though, she had to admit, this was a nice break.

 

* * *

 

Maika was a beautiful woman. Her smile seemed like it could light up the entire room with just one quirk of the corner of her lips. She also had a very lovely Spanish accent where her tongue rolled ravishing r's and how her breath hushed the hardest of syllables. No one would be ashamed of admitting that they had a crush on her at least once in their lives. 

 

She'd be a damned liar if she said otherwise.

 

Hips adorned with a translucent sash, she swung them as though it were to seduce the onlookers of the club. Her heels glided across the stage, dancing with the flare of her dress fluttering to show off her stilettos. Drawing the audience's eyes towards her ever moving figure, she swiftly introduced her co-star on stage. 

 

Behind her was a burly man with tanned skin and a shaven head. With muscles straining to be seen through the white dress shirt and black slacks in a way that put every sax player to shame. It was probably a bias as Miku was rather attracted to the man for some time now. But alas, she knew Bruno would never see her more as a little sister that's years older than him as she was tiny compared to his towering build. 

 

Unfortunately, while she was mystified by two very attractive performers, there was a twist in her stomach that refused to go away. After all the reason she ever knew about this jazz club was because of him. He was never interested in them as he grew up following his godsister around and played groupie until he realized she was teasing him. The only reason she was introduced to this place was because this was their first date. 

 

The gnawing at her chest pained her and she felt the need to throw up, but pushed it down. Luka held her hand under the table and when Miku turned to assure her that she was fine, she froze. The pink-haired woman had a stern look, hardening beneath the atmospheric lights, and shook her head. Power gradually poured into her grip and the nurse was forced to submit.

 

Turning back around with the peripheral presenting only a fragment of encouragement, Miku breathed in.

 

Then she breathed out.

 

Later on, Maika went on her break to chat with a few customers and waved at her and Luka. Luka murmured needing to use the restroom - though Miku had a feeling that she wanted to spruce up on her make-up as soon as she saw Bruno loosen up his tie. If the nurse had also thought to bring her purse, she'd have done the same thing.

 

Maika made her way through the crowd with all eyes following her. 

* * *

 

"Miku, I need to work overnight. Are you going to be okay?"

 

"Yes, mom."

 

A twinge of annoyance crossed her roommate's face, causing the nurse to grin in response. She fiddled with the edge of the coupon book in her hands and closed it shut after a moment of contemplation, or rather, when the scolding look on Luka's face became too much to bear. 

 

"I'll be fine, Lu-Lu," she assured, tone steady and arms crossed. "Just try not to get hit on too much or they'll have to put you on dishwasher duty for customer obstruction."

 

Cue eye roll and a follow up giggle. This was good, it was nice. It's been too long since the two were able to sass each other so lightly. To Miku, it was like a breath of fresh air after being buried for so long. 

 

It's been two weeks now since the incident, and despite the turbulent beginning where she clammed up so tight that not even a sledgehammer could crack her open, things felt fine again. Actually fine. The 'I'm-not-just-saying-it' type of fine. She could look her friends in the eye and properly tell them that it happened and she's over it.

 

Work is going fine. 

 

Household chores are going fine.

 

Days off are fine.

 

Everything is fine.

 

"Alright," Luka finally yielded with a soft smile. "I'll see you later if you're gonna stay up watching cartoons."

 

Miku wagged her finger at her friend, defiant. "Um, it's anime, actually. And it's gonna be awesome, thanks." 

 

Another eye roll, but this time, it was out of good humor. "They're all cartoons to me."

 

"Yeah, well, Quentin Tarantino isn't all that. Try Perfect Blue and then talk to me."

 

She gasped in response, "We are so going to have a fight about this when I'm more awake and not about to be late to work, Hatsune. I'm as serious as a heart attack."

 

Miku deadpanned her a look. "You did not just quote Robert Order from Jackie Brown."

 

"Right movie, wrong character; it's Ordell Robbie. I guess we gotta watch Jackie Brown all over again."

 

"Just go to work already!"

 

Luka laughed, hard. Almost too hard, causing Miku to feel humored as well. God, it felt like too long as either of them laughed like this and it was about time that things lightened up around here. That's right, there was no use moping around like this, not when there were things to do!

 

After their little fit, Luka finally left with an umbrella in hand, and bid Miku farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wrote a lot more than this, but apparently not so I'll need to add more. I hope you're all enjoying!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my phone for nearly two years now. I never thought about uploading it but considering how much I wrote down, it'd be a waste to delete it.
> 
> There's more where this came from, but I'm not sure how this is gonna end yet despite working on it for so long, so... I'll let you guys decide after reading everything I have so far. See you never time!


End file.
